Soul Eater 2
by Kedcat
Summary: Maka keeps having dreams about a woman who calls her Makareta. As the story progesses Maka keeps gaining new abilitys and starts to wonder if she's turning into a witch. There's Romance, adventure, Humor and other stuff. Please Review Thank you.
1. The Dream

**Soul Eater 2**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

Maka sat in her bed. It's one o'clock in the morning she had to admit that she never been up this long but the last couple of days she had been having the same dream over and over again every time she went to sleep it happened and it wasn't a pleasant dream either. Maka was reading a book, it was the longest novel she had ever gotten and in three days she had almost finished it. But then the prints in the book became blurred and she finally fell asleep.

It was dark pitch black. There was nothing there but then Maka sub consciousness told her to turn around, she did. Three stars came close to her and they almost looked like souls but the only deferent's was that they looked like crystals. What was going on she thought but then the three soul like crystals disappeared into the darkness. Maka turned around again only to find the earth shaking beneath her feet and then she saw a huge landmass with a school on it. It didn't look like the DWMA but it did look like a school of some sort. What's going on here she thought. Why was the landmass floating in the Sky and why was it falling into the ocean? Finally the landmass fell into the ocean and created a tidal wave that destroyed everything in its path. Maka didn't have time to think, she turned around only to find her friends, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty. There something not right she thought, why aren't they moving. Then Maka realized that they were stone. Why were they stone, But Maka didn't have time to say the question because the earth began to crumble under her feet again only to find that her own friends were crumbling as well. NO she screamed please don't take them away from me!

She must of screamed in real life because she heard her friend Soul yell out and said Maka wake up your having a nightmare. Makas eyes snapped open only to see Souls crimson eyes look down at her with worry. Soul she said out loud. Soul stared at her and said what the hell is going on, why are you screaming? I was screaming Maka said dumbfounded. Soul then realize that she had dark bags under her eyes. Maka are you ok you look really tired. Oh it's nothing Maka said although she knew Soul wasn't going to by it. What do you mean it's nothing, you were screaming on the top of your lungs. It was just a dream Maka said cheerfully, besides if I let every little dream scare me I wouldn't be a good meister now would I. Well Maka said jumping out of bed, I guess I'll get breakfast ready. Hay Maka Soul said looking very tired, its four o'clock in the morning. Maka and Soul just stared at each for a minute and then Maka's hand clapped behind her head as she said oops I guess your right, well i guess I'll take a shower while you go back to sleep. Here's a thought Soul said out loud how about you go back to sleep as well, you don't look to good. Maka got mad at this and then yelled MAKA CHOP! The Two inched book collided into Soul's skull and then he yelled why the hell did you do that for! Because you said I looked ugly. I didn't say you looked ugly Soul yelled out I said you didn't look good. I mean your face is pale and underneath your eye's look black ok. Ok whatever Soul just shut up. Did you just tell me to shut up Soul said angrily and then stop because he noticed that Maka wasn't looking to well. Look Maka Soul said your not going to be able to concentrate in school if you don't get some sleep I'll stay up and make breakfast this morning ok. Fine Maka said out loud clearly irritated and looking very tired. Soul was about ask her what the dream was about but then Maka fell asleep and even if he was able to ask her she would just say it was nothing and Soul would have wasted his time anyways. Even thought it was four o'clock Soul decided that he'd go ahead and take a shower that way when Maka got up she could take a shower right away. Soul walked into his bedroom to get the clothes he usually wares for school. Soul set off toward the bathroom and started taking his shower.

Back in Maka's room, Maka was clearly having a dream she was rolling around in her bed. It was dark again but this time Maka was put on the battle field and Soul was with her. Maka Soul said you do know Crona isn't same anymore she not going to listen to you. Soul Maka said what are you talking about. Then Maka looked up to find a woman with very long pink hair and her hair was cut in different layers. Maka looked at this woman she looked nothing like Crona only there was something about her that looked like Crona. That's when the woman yelled Maka tonight i'll be taking your soul! That's when Soul ran in front of Maka and said you won't touch my meister. Well Soul the woman said I'm sorry but... your meister will die! The woman threw her right hand out in front of her and yelled go away and Soul went flying the opposite direction. Maka then yelled Soul and that when the woman pulled out a scythe that looked round with two sharp edges to it. The woman jumped and then cut Maka. Maka screamed and then found out she was back in the darkness. What just happen Maka asked breathless from the ordeal. That's when a woman walked up and said Hello Makareta. Maka turned around and looked at the new woman that stood before her. The woman looked a lot like her in some way. She had larger breast but they weren't that big and the woman had long hair that went down to her knees and was in different layers. Maka looked at the woman and said why did you just call me Makareta. Wow the woman said so you really don't remember do you. Maka just stared at the woman. Well you'll know soon enough about why I called you Makareta. Huh Maka said and then the woman said but that's not important right now. What's important is that you've been having these dreams and you don't know what these dreams are. Well the truth is these dreams are of the future. You can see the future. What Maka said I can't see the future. Well Makareta will know if you can see the future in two days. What are you talking about Maka said and why are you calling me Makareta. The woman just stared at her and said all will be revealed soon enough Makareta. That's when she heard Soul's voice she looked up and then she looked back at the woman and she was flying further away. Wait Maka yelled and then she woke up.

With a startled expression she jump up accidentally colliding her head into Souls. Soul fell back and hit the floor with a hard thud. What the hell Maka Soul yelled. Maka scrabbled to get out of the bed and fell right off it yelling Soul I'm sorry that wasn't what I intended to do. Maka crawled over to Soul and looked at his head. My gosh it was bleeding badly. Maka took a tissue out of her bed cabinet and wiped the blood off Soul's fore head. Soul couldn't believe he was getting this kind of attention from his Meister. He thought that she was going to just leave. Maka then looked at the scab that was already forming on his forehead. Guest that's because of the black blood Maka thought. Maka looked at Soul and then said Soul i'm really sorry. Hey Its ok Soul got up and then offered Maka hand which she took. Hay I got breakfast done ok Soul said. Soul walked out of her room and Maka followed. Maka thought it was going to be something easy like Cereal and toast but it wasn't when Maka walked in she was surprised to see that there was sausages, eggs, and cheese, croissant sandwiches on the table ready to eat. Wait was there six there on table, there's no way i can eat three. Almost like reading Maka's mind Soul said hay if you can't eat all three I can save them. I only made extras just incase. Hay Soul Maka said while sitting down, just a question, and i really don't care if these were already made before you cooked them but were they. No Soul said calmly I couldn't buy the box kind, the store still closed it's doesn't open until seven. Oh yeah your right so wow you made these all by yourself Maka said while chopping down on her sandwiches. Mmmmm these are delicious Soul, Maybe i should make you make breakfast more often. Oh please don't Soul said it's so un cool that i have to get up this early in the morning. Sorry Soul. Hay stop saying your sorry Soul said you didn't do anything wrong. Ok Maka said. After eating and getting ready for school they were off to class.


	2. New Abilitys

**Story Disclaimer: I do not an anyway own Soul eater or the charaters. They belong to the author.**

Soul Eater

**Chapter 2**

**Read peoples minds**

Soul and Maka walked up the stares that led them to the DWMA at the top there were some familiar faces that came into view. Tsubaki looked at Maka and thought Wow Maka doesn't look to good. As if picking up on what Tsubaki just thought Maka turned around and looked at Tsubaki and said hay why did you say that i didn't look good? Tsubaki looked shocked and then said I didn't say that. Yeah you did Maka said i just heard you. But I didn't say anything Tsubaki said with her sweet worried voice. That's when Kid, Liz, and Patty walked up. Maka turned around to say hi to them and then turned back around to argue with Tsubaki. But I didn't say anything Tsubaki stammered. Then why did i hear you Maka yelled. Hay what's going on here Liz ask Soul. Soul looked at Liz and said apparently Maka heard Tsubaki say that she didn't look good. Yeah but why would Tsubaki say that and that's when Maka turned around to look at Soul and then looked back to Tsubaki. Oh Liz said and then thought she does not look good. That's when Maka spun around to look at Liz and yelled you to. I know I don't look that good today but that doesn't mean you guys have to shove it in my face. Maka spun around and walk into the school. Liz looked at Soul and shrugged her shoulders and said that time of the month? That's when Tsubaki walked up and said but I really didn't say anything. She looked at Soul and said But I did think it. Hay so did i Liz chimed in and then said it's almost like she red our thoughts. Maybe Soul said but it doesn't matter now if we confront her now she won't say anything, I think it's best we just leave her alone right now.

As Maka walked into the school she started hearing voices she looked around to see where they were coming from but they were all over the place. Maka heard the voices like they were static. That's when two girls came up and said hi to Maka. Maka knew the two girls and they weren't friendly. What do you want Maka said. We don't want anything one of the girls said we just want to know why Soul choose a loser like you. Then the girl thought yeah this girl nothing special so why did Soul choose her? Oh and by the way the other girl said your so flat chested. Maka was to shocked to even care about what the girl said. Should couldn't believe that she just picked up on the girls thoughts. Tons of questions were running through her mind, How in world did i get this gift, was it passed down, is something wrong with me, should i tell Soul, should i tell Lord Death? I don't know anything anymore. That's when Soul walked up and heard the girls bashing Maka. Hay Soul said to the two girls leave my meister alone. The girls then looked at Soul and smiled. Then one of the girls said hay were you forced by Lord Death to take this girl as your meister because if he did I'm sure my father could pay lots of money so you can become my weapon. Soul looked at the two girls and said no thanks. Both of the girls were taken back. Why the girl said. Soul turned around and looked the girl strait in the eyes and said I wouldn't team up with a Money hogging bitch like you. Again the girls were taken back and then the girl said good because your worthless anyways and then spun around and left.

Soul turned around to fine Maka crying. Soul looked at Maka and said hay whatever those girls said to you ignore it, its not worth listening to them. Maka then looked at Soul with tears in her eyes and said well why wouldn't you go with them. Soul then thought is she being an idiot right now? The reason why i wouldn't go with that girl is because I love you Maka, I care about you even if you are flat chested. Maka was happy to hear Soul's thoughts but now she just realized what she just done and it made her feel guilty, she couldn't believe she just red Soul mind and was something personal to him to. What would happen if he found out, he would never forgive her for what she'd done. Realizing this Maka turned around and ran out the door crying.

Maka then ran into Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki. Blackstar tried to grab Maka but Maka hands slip threw as she yelled leave me alone and continued running off the school grounds. Then came Soul running and Blackstar was able to stop him. Hay dude did do something to her Blackstar ask. No I didn't Soul said I think the reason why she's crying is because of the two girls that were bashing her. Two girls, Bashing Maka Blackstar said I'm pissed now I going throw them out the window. Soul was in a hurry and said look dude i got to go Ok and then ran off in the same direction as Maka. Maka must have ran pretty fast because Soul wasn't catching up to her. Soul was now at the fountain and looked around and noticed a old couple just sitting there watch the birds and Soul went up to them and said hay did you see a girl about my height with dirty blond pigtails. The old couple looked at each and then the old man said she went that way. Soul turned around to see the direction he pointed at and Soul thought that's not good. It seems that Maka had ran off into the desert. Great Soul said out loud why you go and do that.

Soul ran off in the same direction that the old couple pointed. He would have taken his bike but since it was winter the temperatures were very cold he just hoped that he'd find Maka before night fell or they would be in big trouble because the temperatures could fall below zero. Soul was running for fifteen minutes when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Ok Soul thought what am i doing? Soul sat down in the dirt and thought I'm picking up on Maka's Bad habits. Why didn't he plan something first and why didn't he ask the other's for help? He sat there thinking for a minute, ok first of all i need to figure out where Death City is. Soul looked around and couldn't believe just how fast he ran because as he looked around he couldn't find Death City. Ok great now I'm lost well then what should i do now. He thought for a minute ok if i was Maka i would want to go some place were nobody could find me. Soul looked around again and said there a mountain, real large rocks, some plants and... Maka's foot prints. Soul jump up and said Yes Maka's foot prints. Yes I can follow these till i reach Maka. Soul followed the tracks to what seemed to be three hours maybe more and then found another mountain.

The foot prints stopped there at the edge of Mountain. Great did she climb this. Soul looked around and then finally found a path that lead up to the mountain. Walking up the path Soul noticed that he heard Maka's sniffling. He started running up the trail and finally reached the top. But he couldn't find Maka anywhere. So he began to yell. Hay Maka where are you, come on speak to me, you know the temperature going to drop here soon. Come on Maka talk to me. That's when he heard a shuffling sound and ran to and finally found Maka who had red eyes with tears in them, her cheeks were red probably from the cold, and her lips looked like they were starting to turn a light purple. Soul held out a hand and said come on lets go back to the apartment, I'll make you some hot chocolate ok. Maka just shook her head no. What, look Maka listening to those girls is stupid ok, there's nothing wrong with you. Maka then said in a low voice that it had nothing to do with them. Then why are you crying? I don't want to talk about Maka said stubbornly. Soul groaned and then yelled can you please just tell me why your crying! Then Maka yelled because i feel guilty! Huh Soul said you feel guilty, what's there to be guilty about? I don't feel like talking about it. Not this again just say it already! No Maka yelled. Ok Soul said finally sitting on a rock next to Maka. Did those two girls say anything about my scar? No. Did they say something mean about my scar? No. Did they even say anything about my Scar? No. Maka can please say something besides No? No Maka said Stubbornly. That's when Soul let his anger get the best of him and yelled tell me what's going on? I can read minds Maka yelled all of sudden.

Soul blinked a couple of times. Wow Soul said and you can really read peoples minds. Yes Maka said and then she thought how long is going take for him to realize that read his mind. He's going to hate me forever. He's never going to like me again. He's never going to want to be my partner anymore. That was when Soul said then prove it. Huh Maka said. Then Soul said prove that you can read minds ok. What color am i thinking of? Red. That was a lucky guess Soul said what food am i thinking of? Pizza. Ok what drink? Pepsi. What number Soul said completely annoyed by the fact that she was getting all the question's right. eighty-five. Ok then what song? Bust a move. Soul had now realized that his partner could read Minds. Wow Soul said so you really can read minds. Yes I figured it out this morning Maka said. Soul I want to ask you something. Yeah what is it? Soul do you think I'm turning evil? Soul couldn't help but laugh and then he said you think just because you can read minds makes it's so that you turn evil. There's no way your turning evil Maka. Maka couldn't help but smile at Soul and then said thank you lord that took a lot of my chest. Ok now i have another question, why would you feel guilty about the new power?

Maka then turned red and was not sure what to say, in fact she didn't want to say anything. Soul do we really need to talk about it right now. Yes Soul said. Soul then said if your not going to say anything then I'll just think about. He sat there and started thinking. Maka was thinking oh god he's going hate me once he finds out. Ok Soul said out loud it started when we were with those two girls. Soul then thought i should probably think about what i thought to. He thought about the whole entire moment. What had happen, what had he thought and then he finally realized what had happen. The tips of his ears turned red followed by his cheeks. Maka placed her head in her hands and started crying and sobbing. She kept thinking that he was going to leave her for doing what she did. Soul was so shocked he didn't realize that Maka was crying and then finally he snapped back to earth and realized what was going on. They both stared at each other for a minute and then Maka said you hate me don't you. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'd hate it if somebody red my mind. Soul looked at Maka thinking how in world would she think that I'd hate her of course He wasn't happy about it but he wasn't going to hate her for it. Besides its not like she had control over it anyways.

Maka couldn't believe that she hadn't heard yelling yet so she took the plunge and said so are you mad at me? Soul finally shook his head out of thought and said well I can't say I'm happy about it but I'm not mad at you. So your not going to leave me? No Soul said. Maka then burst into tears of happiness and ran over and hugged Soul. She never thought she could be so happy in her life. But she was. So Soul said trying to calm her down, now that you know that i like you. What are your thought, i mean i can wait while you think it over. I mean i can wait weeks, mouths, whatever time you need. Maka stopped and then stepped back for a minute and then ask well Soul I have a question to ask you. Umm yeah Soul said. Well Maka said why do you like me in that sort of way I mean you always call me tiny tits. Soul kind of blushed as he said you never heard the saying that when a boy teases you it means they like you. Oh ok Maka said and then said well the truth is Soul I fell in love with you when you saved my life. You know when Crona tried to kill me.

Yeah Soul said and that's when Maka sat back down on the rock and Soul sat next to her. So Maka said blushing are you going to kiss me? Soul looked at Maka and said only if you want me to? Maka only shook her head yes and Soul leaned in and there lips met. Maka couldn't believe just how good if felt to be kissed. She started to warm up quickly. Soul couldn't believe that he was finally kissing Maka for the first time. Even though her lips were cold it was still warm. That's when they heard a Man scream. They broke there kiss and they both jumped up. Maka started to run toward the scream and then Soul followed. Soul must have saw what happen first because he grabbed Maka around the month and pulled her behind a big rock. Why the hell did you do that for Maka whispered. Soul pointed at a woman with red hair and was wearing a black short dress and was standing over the Man who must have screamed. Something was hovering over the Mans body, it looked like some sort of crystal. Maka suddenly suck in her breath. Soul looked at Maka and said do you know something about this. Yes I do Maka said but we need to talk about it later. No Soul hissed we need to talk about now. Soul I don't know if your seeing this but right we have a man with some sort of crystal coming out of his body and he looks like on the brink of death and you want to talk about it?

I say let hurry up and kill them before they hurt that man. Ah yes the woman said a pure soul crystal. Then Soul said ok but i think we need to call DWMA. Soul dose it look like i have a cell phone on me. Soul then looked down oh yeah i didn't bring one either. Besides Maka said even if we did bring one it wouldn't work out here. Yeah Soul said. So Maka said transform. What Soul said are you out of your mind we don't even know who the enemy is. Soul we can't just ignore this Maka said and they started to argue. That's when the woman looked over and said No way those DWMA Bitches, I'm going to kill them. Minions come to my aid and destroy them. Soul and Maka heard this and then all the sudden a huge boom came to there ears and then the rock exploded They both jumped out of the way. Then two demons that looked like tired women came out and started blowing up everything that around them. Soul and Maka finally jumped back to back and Maka yelled Soul Transform. Right Soul said but the one of the tired women threw what look like handcuffs at Maka and Soul and it went around there wrist. Maka and Soul looked at each other and then Maka yelled nice try but Soul can transform into a scythe.

Soul Now. Yeah Baby Soul yelled and then the smile left his face. Maka stared at Soul and then leaned over and whispers in his ear, Soul transform now! Soul tried again only to fail. Soul Maka whispered again why aren't you transforming. I don't know Maka do you think if knew I would be trying to solve the problem right now. That's when the woman with red hair came flying up in the air started laughing. The reason why your weapon can't transform is because of the handcuffs. The woman started laughing again. The woman then said it has a spell on it to keep you from transforming Soul. What's your name Soul said. The woman looked at Soul and said oh so you want to know my name, well i guess i deserve to give you my name since you'll both be dead anyways. My name is Pandora. Now that you know my name it's time for you to die! Minions Kill them! Soul and Maka were about to run but then they went in opposite directions. Soul then yelled at Maka and said follow me I know were i'm going! Instead of arguing with Soul she just followed him. They ran for some time and then Soul found a cave that had plenty of hiding places. They could hide in there until he could find out how to get the handcuffs off.

Soul and Maka went into the cave and hid behind a rock. Soul started messing around with handcuffs. Hay Soul did you try, maybe just transforming your finger. Soul tried doing what Maka said but was unsuccessful. Maka sighed and then said well here's a rock. Soul took the rock out or her hand and tried to break the chains with but then the rock broke. Great Soul said quietly this is so uncool. Soul looked over at Maka only to fined for some reason she felt uncomfortable. Maka what's wrong Soul asked. Well it's kind of embarrassing but I seem to have an itch on my back that i can't seem to reach and it thanks to these stupid chains and its driving me crazy so i was wondering if you'll be so kind to itch it for me? Soul looked little embarrassed but then shrugged it off. Maka turned her back to Soul and then Soul started scratching her back. Hay Soul I hope this doesn't embarrass you but can you please go under my shirt. Soul sighed and then said yes. Hay Soul can you go up a little bit. Soul just did what she said. Then Maka said ok go a little to the left. Yes right there, ahh it feel so good to get that scratch off. So Soul said am i done? Yes Maka giggled. Then they both saw something they were dreading. The two tired women were looking for them. Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her close to his chest as if protecting her. Maka couldn't help but close her eyes and blush. He was so warm. The tired women then left and then Soul let go of Maka and said we really need to make a plan to escape from here. But it was to late the tired woman came back and heard them and then they shot fire at them getting them to come out of the cave. Soul and Maka Had to dodge every attack until the moment finally arrived. One of the woman decided to throw a sharp object at them, Soul then yelled Maka Jump that way. Ok Maka yelled.

They both jumped the opposite directions and the sharp hit the chains and destroyed them. Maka Couldn't help but phase Soul for his good thinking. Good Job Soul. Don't Congratulate me yet we still have to destroy them. Right transform and this time he did. It didn't take long for Soul and Maka to destroy them both. Both Soul and Maka looked at the two normal souls and then two crystallized souls. Maka grabbed all four of them and shoved them in her pouch. Then she looked up at Pandora. Pandora got Mad and yelled if you want something done do yourself! That's when Pandora went flying down and tried to hit them Maka Jumped out of the way. Then Pandora flew back up staring at her target. Then something caught Maka's eyes. Pandora was holding the mans soul crystal. Maka new she had to get it in order to save him. So Maka jumped up and was able to grab the soul crystal out of Pandora's hand. What Pandora yelled. Maka then ran toward the man as Soul yelled what the hell are you doing. I don't know Maka said i'm just going to wing it. Maka placed the soul crystal on the man chest and it went back inside. The man's color came back to him and then he yelled what the hell happened to me and ran off. Maka couldn't believe what just happened and then the woman yelled the man's no use to me now. You took his soul crystal. Now i'm going to kill you. Maka jumped up. The woman came and flew down with death rating speeds and Maka couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way. The woman grabbed Maka and threw her over the edge of the mountain into the water fall.


	3. A Night Of Love Part 1

**Story Disclaimer: I do not an anyway own Soul Eater or the Charaters they belong to the author.**

**Soul Eater 2**

**Chapter 3**

**A Night Of Love Part 1**

Soul was able to grab Maka and hit the water first. Pandora then disappeared. Soul and Maka were swept away by the current. Soul was finally able to grab hold of a rock that was close to the shore. Soul pulled Maka up to shore and she was already shivering uncontrollable. Her lips were blue and that wasn't a good sign. Soul looked around I need to find fire wood. Luckily he found something better a cave that must have had a hot spring in it because there was steam coming out of it.

Soul grabbed Maka and carried her up to the cave and went inside it. The Hot spring was big with a little landing in the middle. Soul placed Maka near the hot spring but not in it. He knew if he did that she would go into shock. Soul then walked out of the cave to go and get some fire wood and hopefully he'd fine some rope or string of some kind so he could hang up there clothes over fire to dry until morning. What in the world was he thinking Maka would not get naked in front of him. Well she didn't have to get naked in front of him. He could just look away until she got into the hot spring and he could just sit by the fire until morning. Yeah that could work Soul thought and then started tearing branches off and then to his luck he found some rope.

Just how lucky was he getting today. Now he had to find some rocks which wasn't that hard considering they lived in Nevada. He got back to the cave and rearranged the rock in a circle motion and then placed sticks in it. Luckily since he was a scythe he could use both of his arms to create a spark to start the fire. Soul got the fire started and blew on it to cause flame to rise finally they had some light and some heat. Soul then took the rope and tied it to both rocks above the fire. Maka stared and then asked why are you using rope.

Soul sighed and then said because your going to take your clothes off and get into the hot spring. Maka blinked at his boldness. Don't worry Soul said I won't look and I'll stay by the fire, the hot springs all yours. So start taking your clothes off so I can hang them. Maka was embarrassed but started to take her jacket off and threw it over to soul. Then came her long sleeve shirt, then her black tight pants, then her skirt, her shoes, then her socks, once she placed her feet to the ground they froze on contact. The next set of clothes were her undies and bra. Soul didn't look once.

Maka stood there for a minute wondering if it was fair that she had hot spring all to herself. Soul was over there shivering to death even though he was by the fire. He could get really sick or worse... he could die Maka thought. Soul got up from where he was sitting still not looking at Maka and started to hang her clothes on the rope over the fire so they could dry. Maka started thinking can I trust him not to do anything that i don't like, Would he go so far as to hurt her. NO he wouldn't he saved my life on several occasions and i know i can trust him with my body. Soul Maka said out loud. Soul went to look over thinking she was in the hot spring and her body was hidden from his sight. But he was in shock when she wasn't and yelled out Maka what are you doing get into the hot spring and then he looked the opposite direction. Soul I'm going to let you get in the hot spring with me. What Soul said out loud am i hearing this correctly.

Yes i want you to get in the hot spring with me. Before Soul could object Maka said it's not fair that i can get in there and you can't and beside if you don't you could get sick or worst you could die and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that happen. So please go ahead and take your clothes off except for boxers and don't think this is an inventation for you to get laid ok. I wasn't thinking about getting laid Soul said. Good now hurry up and take your clothes off and put them on the line. OK go ahead and get into the hot spring. Maka just said Nope I'm waiting. Soul sighed and said there just no changing your mind once it made up is there. Nope Maka said. Ok Soul said and started taking his clothes off all except his boxers.

Soul hung his clothes up on the line and then walked over to Maka who was naked. Are you sure you want me to go in there with you. Yes my minds already made up Soul. Ok Soul said and then they both walked up to the hot spring and got in. The hot spring was deep and when they got in they both went under. They came back up and Soul swam the opposite direction then Maka and grabbed the edge of wall and watched the fire. Maka just stood there. Maka saw the edges of scars creep around the edge of his chest. Maka couldn't help but feel a little guilty over it, remembering that day that changed there lives forever. Maka couldn't help but watch Soul. She couldn't help thinking about giving him a kiss and then go further if she wanted to but she knew she wasn't ready to do it yet. But she just wanted to give Soul love for everything he did for her.

Maka quietly swam up to Soul and then wrapped her arms around his waste and then placed her hands on his chest. Soul looked up not believing in what was happening. Had he fallen asleep already and now he dreaming that Maka was holding him. No he thought this is real. Maka was really holding him. Maka then whispered in his left ear and said Soul I love you. Soul breathed in and then blinked a couple of times. He turned around slowly and then looked Maka in the eyes and said i love you to. They were both pulled into a passionate kiss. While they were kissing Soul placed his hand on the back of her neck and started to Massage it.

Maka soon broke the kiss and laid her head and neck up against his Massaging hand. Wow Maka said quietly this feels nice, really nice and then she started to relax and then she let her eyes close. Soul then picked her up bridal style and took her over to the flat rock that was in the middle of the hot spring and laid her down on it carefully. Maka soon realized that Soul could see her so she covered up her breast and Crossed her legs. Soul soon realized that even though she acted tough and was never afraid but when came to making out she was really shy. Hay Soul said there's nothing to be shy about, he said in a kind voice.

But Maka looked up and said but there small. I don't care about how small they are, I think they're cute and then Soul went down and began to kiss and lick her stomach. Even though the rock was warm Maka shivered and then let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Soul looked up clearly enjoying the sound she just made. Soul then began to suck on her stomach and Maka moaned again this time a little louder. Soul then came up to her arms clearly wanting to lick her breasts. Maka then started to turn really red and turned her head to side. Soul looked at her and said there's really nothing to be embarrassed about. Maka looked at Soul and then finally let her arms went to her side.

Soul looked at her breast with amazement. Maka turned her head again and said please stop staring your embarrassing me. Soul looked up and said I don't know why i think there cute and beautiful. Maka look Soul in the eye's and he clearly meant what he said. Soul then went and started to grab at them lightly. Maka Moaned and then Soul began to massage them this in return made Maka give out new sounds. Soul massaged one breast and then he went and begin to lick the other and then started to suck on it. Maka's back then started to ach into him and then she grabbed the sides of rock and began to make moans and mewls and all kinds of other noises.

God Soul thought she's So sensitive, I love it. Maka clearly picked up on this and she was clearly happy that Soul love it. Then Soul switch sides and began to pick up where he left off. But then Soul stopped because he noticed that Maka's fingers were starting to bleed from holding the rock. Maka groaned in frustration as Soul stopped. Ignoring her groan Soul said hay if need something to hold on to just hold on to me. What Maka asked. Soul looked at her and said you don't know that your fingers are bleeding.

Maka looked at her hands not believing that they were bleeding. Soul took one of her hands and began to lick off the dry blood off her fingers and then did the same to the other. Then Soul placed Maka's hands on his shoulders and said just squeeze if you have to. Ok Maka said breathlessly. Soul went back to sucking on her breast giving them each the same treatment as other. Then he ran his tongue down Maka's stomach. Maka's stomach gave a jolt and then Soul said are we getting a little excited there little angle.

Maka then blushed and smiled. Soul then went lower than her stomach and Maka finally decided to open up her legs. But just when she thought he was going to lick her down there. Soul decided go down and rub her feet. Maka felt a little annoyed by this but then started to relax under his touch. Maka laid her head back and relaxed. Soul then started on the other one and then after he got done he started to suck on her toes. Maka could not believe just how good it felt. Then Soul started to lick up her leg only to start on the other one and then finally he got done there was only one more thing to do. Soul then began to stare between Maka's legs.

This went on for thirty seconds before Maka said Soul please stop staring at me like that it's embarrassing. I don't know why your embarrassed its just you and me. I don't know why i get so embarrassed i just do Maka pouted. Soul Chuckled. Then Maka said so does it look weird? Soul looked up and said I wouldn't know this is my first time looking but I'm sure it's normal. It's nice anyways Soul chuckled again. Soul then he stared down between Maka's legs again trying to figure out what to do next. So he began to play around. He started with playing with the folds and Maka gasped and then moaned. Soul then began to play around passed the folds trying to figure it all out and then he hit something that made her almost scream. Soul got startled by this and asked Maka are you ok I didn't hurt you did i.

No Maka said In fact do that again it felt so good. Soul hit the spot again it was like small bump. He began to play around with it and Maka began to buck into him. Soul found this exciting he was making his love, meister, and partner feel really Amazing and then he decided to place one finger into Maka. Maka gasped but she started to Moan when Soul decided to use the come hither motion on her. Soul then stop everything he was doing and looked down between her legs again. Maka hissed and said why you'd stop. But Soul didn't answer instead he went down between her legs. Maka then said Soul what are you... AHHH. Soul began to lick her down there and Maka then said Soul don't, its dirty down there. Soul couldn't help but chuckle while he was licking her.

But he didn't stop and Maka was starting to go into an orgasm. Soul then placed two fingers inside her and began to lick at her clit. Maka was clearly in ecstasy and Soul knew she was on the verge of having an orgasm. She was Moaning, aching her back, and stretching her muscles. Soul started to go faster and faster and then faster and finally Maka Screamed out his name and then came. Maka's body went limp and she was breathing heavenly. She laid her head into the water soaking in the warmth of it.

Soul then came up and pick up her head from the water and looked into her eyes. Maka gave him a smile he never saw before. Soul then came down and kissed her on the lips. After that Maka looked at Soul and gave him that same smile again and then said Thank you I love you so much. Soul just went up and kissed her on the head and held her. Soul rolled onto his back and let Maka use him as pillow. Soul placed a arm behind his head and then they both went into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Athors note

Authors Notes

Sorry that I have not up dated this story. I am thinking of writing another Soul Eater Story but right now my dad is sick and I don't have time to write so I hope that you'll forgive me and hopefully I will be able to write more soon. So Sorry.


End file.
